Narnian elves
by Gemina
Summary: What if there were elves in Narnia? When Edmund is lost in the middle of their forest, he quickly discovers that they are not at all friendly to outsiders. No pairings at the moment!


**Has anyone else ever noticed that there are hardly ever elves and centaurs in the same universe?**

**Think about it:**

**Lord of the rings has Elves only.**

**Narnia Has Centaurs only.**

**Spiderwick Chronicles has elves only.**

**Harry Potter has both But the elves are more like goblins or something.**

**So, I thought I'd do a oneshot for each where I add in the missing race. The race will differ from each oneshot, so they don't fill the same area or role.**

**I'll do Narnia first.**

Edmund looked around the forest. He was lost. His horse had gotten frightened, bolted, and run for miles. Then it had dropped him here, in the middle of a thick forest he'd never seen before. He should have taken Philip, but he'd wanted to give the new horse a chance. And now, he was in the middle of nowhere.

Edmund tried to remember which direction they'd come from. His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly found himself surrounded by at least a dozen arrows, aimed for his heart. He looked up at the people holding the bows. They were green, clad in leaves, their ears were pointed, and their faces each held a scowl. One, who he guessed was the leader, from the leaf crown he was wearing, poked him with the arrow at the end of his bow.

" Who are you, and why do you think yourself fit to enter our forest?"

Edmund slowly stood up, his hands held out in front of him, to show that he was holding no weapons. He noticed that they were all about a foot shorter than him, and a lot more slender.

" I am King Edmund of Narnia, and I am here by accident. My horse was spooked, and he ran here and threw me off."

One of the younger-looking elves snorted.

" Yeah, right."

The Elf wearing the leaf crown hit him on the head. He yanked the younger elf's head towards his own by the younger elf's hair.

" When I want your opinion, I will ask for it, do I make myself clear?"

The elf nodded as well as he could with the crowned elf holding onto his hair. The other elf let go. The crowned elf turned back to Edmund.

" I am Fwendul, High Archer. You are our prisoner now."

He prodded Edmund with his arrow to make him move forward. He was surrounded by the rest of the elves, poking and prodding him forward. Edmund walked along with them through the dense forest. It got somewhat darker as they made their way farther in.

Edmund was quickly thrown into an underground cell, with some lattice-work along the top, to let in air. But it let in hardly any light. Edmund stumbled his way around, and suddenly felt his boot hit something soft.

" Ow!"

It said. Edmund immediately retracted his foot.

" Sorry. Who are you?"

He heard a slight shuffling noise as his cellmate moved around.

" Kendel. Who are you?"

" Edmund"

"Oh."

" How did you end up in here?"

" Broke the law. What else?"

" So, you're an elf?"

" Aren't you?"

" No. I'm human."

" There's no such thing as a human."

" Really, I am one. I came through a portal of some sort from another world to help Aslan defeat the White Witch. Then I became one of the Kings."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Somebody get me out of here!! This elf's insane!!"

Kendel started banging against the lattice work above them. Edmund rolled his eyes and sighed. He hoped to get out of this soon.

--

After three hours of sitting in the darkened pit with Kendel, Edmund was tiring of his pounding. Kendel had to realize eventually that Edmund wasn't going to do anything to him. No matter how Edmund tried to reason with him, Kendel would not accept that he was human.

'Of course,' Edmund thought to himself, 'You probably wouldn't have believed him if he had come into your world and said he was an elf.'

Just then, the lattice work was lifted, and three elves heaved Edmund out. Another elf pulled Kendel out. Both he and Kendel were marched up towards what appeared to be the throne room, where an elf Edmund supposed was the king was sitting.

The elf king, who had an intricate and heavy looking branch and leaf crown on his head, banged his scepter on the ground. Kendel was dragged in front of him. Kendel and the other elves quickly bowed in front of him. The elf king cleared his throat.

" What does this elf stand accused of?"

An important looking elf ( at least in his own mind) stepped forward.

" Kendel Strongbow stands accused of killing a sapling, and the dryad inside of it. "

The whole court reacted badly, some booing, some hissing, some even fainting. The elf king looked disgusted.

" And what do you have to say for yourself, Kendel Strongbow?"

Kendel shook his head and took a step towards the elf king.

" I would never do such a thing, you know that."

The elf king sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily.

" Do we have any witnesses?"

The important looking elf nodded.

" Would Fwendul, High Archer, please step forward?"

Fwendul stepped forward, and bowed deeply to the elf king.

" Your majesty."

The elf king made an impatient motion for him to continue.

" I was patrolling through the woods, when I came upon an elf, breaking the sapling from the ground, to make a bow. I yelled at him to stop, and when he saw me, he ran. My squad caught him and took him back to the jail."

Fwendul made a dramatic pause.

" Imagine my surprise when we identified the elf. Kendel Strongbow. It of course makes sense that he would want a better bow...but to kill a young dryad for it!"

The court made angry murmurs.

The important looking elf stepped forward again.

" Thank you Fwendul, High Archer, you may step down now."

The important looking elf looked towards Kendel.

" Your defense, Kendel Strongbow?"

Kendel looked accusingly at Fwendul.

" I did not kill the young dryad, it was Fwendul. I came upon him in the middle of his treachery, and he had me arrested to cover up his crime."

The elf king was starting to look like he had a migraine. The important looking elf stepped up again.

" Would Landen, Low Archer, please step forward?"

Another elf, this one looking less than intelligent, stepped forward.

" I was out on patrol, when my squad came upon this elf, killing a sapling and the dryad that lived in it. "

The important looking elf walked in front of him.

" Is that all you wish to say?"

The elf blinked.

" And, um, he wanted it for his bow. So he could keep his title."

Kendel scoffed.

" I don't need a new bow to keep my title!"

The important looking elf looked annoyed.

" Please do not speak out of turn, Kendel Strongbow. Thank you Landen, Low Archer, you may step down."

Landen shuffled off into the crowd behind them again. The king banged his scepter on the ground again.

" The court will now decide the case."

The rest of the courtiers and the elf king walked a short distance away.

--

About a half hour later, the court returned. Edmund could tell the verdict by the elf king's face.

The elf king pounded his scepter against the ground again.

" We have found this elf...guilty of murder. He is sentenced to death."

Kendel set his jaw, and looked the elf king squarely in the eye. The elf king looked away.

Kendel was quickly dragged back to where Edmund was, and Edmund was dragged up to where Kendel had been.

The king pounded his scepter.

" What does this elf stand accused of?"

The important looking elf winced.

" He's a man, your highness."

The king nodded and made another impatient gesture for them to continue.

" Trespassing on elven territory, disturbing the peace, and causing trouble with the patrol."

Edmund stepped forward. He was probably supposed to speak right now.

The king pounded his scepter.

" I hereby sentence you to death for trespassing. Next."

Edmund stood there, stunned.

" Don't I get a trial?!"

The important looking elf rolled his eyes.

" Trespassers are sentenced to death. Besides, you're human, you don't get elven rights."

Edmund was dragged back to where Kendel was, and loaded onto a cart. He looked over at Kendel. Kendel looked back, and right then, Edmund knew they were both thinking the same thing:

We're getting out of here.

**Ta da! Hope that inspires somebody or something. Yeah, I made it longer than before. My computer ate a piece of it, and I didn't realize it until after I posted it. I'm probably going to do Spiderwick next ( it's easier). Review if you liked it please, (or if you hated it!)**


End file.
